


the honesty of teeth and claws

by MistressEast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: "female" genitalia spoken about in a sexual way, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Catboy Goro, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with hints of a plot tbh, Set in November, Status Effects, bottom!Goro, despite the filthy tags this is very soft, references to heats but no one is actually in heat, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “You heard Kitagawa-san.” Shifting his briefcase to hook both hands into the handle, Goro turns to face Akira directly, and his small smile settles in Akira’s teeth like a cavity. “Perhaps someone wanted me to look like this.”“And you think that someone would be me?”“This is a common...aesthetic interest, is it not? Cat ears and a tail? With how perverted you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if the thought crossed your mind.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 354





	the honesty of teeth and claws

**Author's Note:**

> this was not something i expected to be writing, nor something i would have written on my own, but someone i admire approached me about writing it and i wanted to give it a try, so here we are! that does NOT mean i'm taking requests lmao this was an isolated incident. the person in question asked for catboy Goro, feminization, and Akira being soft and loving, and they assured me i nailed it, so i'm extremely pleased! i hope you all can enjoy it as well!! please heed the tags!

“Okay, we’re good.”

As soon as Akira gives the all clear, Goro flips the hood of his borrowed jacket down and the thieves erupt into _another_ riot of squealing giggles.

The tufted points perched atop Goro’s mussed auburn hair twitch, belying his patient expression. “Again, I’m so glad my misfortune had brought you all so much joy,” he says smoothly, and when his lips part in an insincere smile, Akira can just make out the glint of sharpened canines.

“They’re so cute!” Ann exclaims for the dozenth time since the group stumbled out of Mementos to find that returning to the real world had _not_ completely banished the bizarre effect ailing their newest member. “I’m almost jealous! They look so good on you!” When she reaches up to trail a finger along the light brown fur of one of Goro’s new cat ears, he stoops slightly to allow it, and she laughs delightedly as it flicks back and forth at the touch.

“I really don’t see what’s so special about them,” Akira hears Morgana mutter from his place on the bartop. “I have ears too.”

Akira offers him a consoling pat between said ears.

“Yes, it’s...charming,” Makoto says, sounding less than thrilled, “But how do we know it’s not dangerous?”

“I feel perfectly fine, Niijima-san,” Goro assures her, ducking casually out of the way of Ryuji’s curious hand and crossing farther into the empty café. Sojiro had evidently decided to close up for the evening, but he kindly kept the lights on for Akira, leaving the shop ensconced in dim, homey hues of gold. “And this is much improved from my...earlier condition.”

At the reminder, Futaba and Ann both break into another round of uncontrollable giggles and even Akira can’t contain a smirk, recalling the chaos that followed their target’s final, blinding attack.

Admittedly, it took Akira a minute to swallow the nauseous rush of panic that flooded through him at the sight of Crow’s seemingly empty clothes, but once Ryuji managed to successfully direct his attention to the plush, caramel-colored cat meowing pointedly from Ann’s arms, he calmed down significantly and swooped over to claim his conciliatory pet. Goro made for a very haughty cat, barely acknowledging the group’s coos and awws while sitting primly in Ann’s embrace, and Akira was secretly thrilled to squeeze his normally affection-averse boyfriend’s fuzzy cheeks. When none of their items or spells would budge the effect, they gave up and warped back into reality with a very irate-looking Goro bundled in Ann’s arms. Despite his desire to chauffeur his boyfriend, Akira, ever the gentleman, couldn’t bear to dampen Ann’s excitement by removing him from her.

The return trip, which usually erases all traces of the metaverse from their bodies, seemingly restored Goro’s bipedal form, but some of his other traits stuck around, namely the ears, fangs, slitted pupils, and, according to Goro, the tail currently tucked into his pants. To protect Goro’s serious reputation, Akira lent him his own jacket to hide the ears, and the whole group rushed to Leblanc.

“But what if this doesn’t go away?” Makoto asks reasonably over the peals of laughter.

“I’m sure it will go away eventually,” Futaba manages, holding herself upright against a table. “Metaverse effects just aren’t sustainable in the real world.”

“So why’s it sticking around at all?” Ryuji wonders.

“Mementos is a manifestation of desire, is it not?” Yusuke chimes in, holding his hands up and peering through the frame of his fingers at Goro’s unusual appearance. “Perhaps there is someone who ardently desires Akechi-san to be a cat, so much so that the effect persisted outside of the metaverse.”

“Is that possible?” Makoto asks sharply.

As one, the group turns to Morgana, whose eyes go wide. “Don’t ask me!”

“You’re the metaverse expert!” Ryuji protests.

“I don’t know everything! It’s not like someone handed me a rulebook!”

“So you’re saying you don’t know anything about this?”

“I _told_ you, my memories are—”

A flicker of movement distracts Akira from the argument and he glances over to see Goro’s new ears swiveling fitfully, like Morgana’s do when an emergency vehicle blares down the street at night. Goro’s face doesn’t give anything away, but as Ryuji’s voice pitches up, his ears flatten briefly against the top of his head.

“Guys,” Akira cuts in evenly. “That’s enough.”

Instantly, the bickering ceases, and everyone turns their attention to Akira, waiting for instructions. He lounges back against the bar and regards Goro critically, scanning the length of his body. When his eyes travel back to Goro’s face, he’s met with a similarly scrutinizing crimson gaze and ears standing straight up.

“All we can do is wait and see,” he says at length, not looking away. “Akechi will stay with me tonight in case something happens and we’ll report back in the morning. If nothing changes by then, we’ll figure out where to go from there.”

Makoto doesn’t appear pleased with the plan, but she doesn’t object, and the others all nod in agreement, except Goro, who continues watching Akira closely.

“That okay with you?” Akira asks, sticking his hands in his pockets.

After a beat, a smile curls the corners of Goro’s mouth. “Of course. I appreciate the concern.”

The others don’t know about the exact nature of their relationship, so perhaps the hesitance was to maintain the illusion of platonic teammates, but as Akira drags another slow scan up and down Goro’s body, he catches the slight clenching of gloved hands, the hint of color on his boyfriend’s fair cheeks, and warmth drips through him. Goro always knows exactly what Akira is thinking.

“Okay,” Makoto sighs. “Make sure to keep us updated.” The look she sends Akira is pointed, very _are you sure you want to be alone with someone planning to kill you?_ but Akira just waves her off.

“Will do.”

“Mona-chan, why don’t you come home with me tonight?” Haru suggests, approaching the bar and holding her arms out. “The attic will be cramped with both of them, right?” The way she lifts her eyebrows makes it obvious she noticed how disgruntled Morgana was at Ann’s reaction to Goro’s additions, and Morgana flicks his tail.

“Yeah, Joker can handle this one his own,” he says, jumping into Haru’s hold.

Akira nods to them both and Ann skips over for a last ruffle of Goro’s ears.

“See you later, Detective Kitty!” she laughs.

He grimaces. “Yes, farewell for now.”

The others all file out amidst general goodbye chatter, with Futaba and Ryuji shooting Akira sardonic salutes, until at last the door swings shut on a cheerful _ding_ , leaving Akira and Goro alone in the café.

Silence pulls taut between them and Akira lets the moment hang, still leaning against the bar, eyes fixed on the side of Goro’s face. The gauzy light of the pendant lamps gilds Goro’s honey brown hair and Akira admires the way the highlights accentuate his perked ears. Whatever’s covering his new additions looks different from his hair, fuzzier and more matte under the light, but when one of them flicks toward Akira, he catches hints of ginger tracing through the fur.

“This wasn’t your doing, was it?” Goro asks at length, feline gaze darting to the side to find Akira’s.

Akira quirks a brow. “What do you mean?”

“You heard Kitagawa-san.” Shifting his briefcase to hook both hands into the handle, Goro turns to face Akira directly, and his small smile settles in Akira’s teeth like a cavity. “Perhaps someone _wanted_ me to look like this.”

“And you think that someone would be me?”

“This is a common...aesthetic interest, is it not? Cat ears and a tail? With how perverted you are, I wouldn’t be surprised if the thought crossed your mind.”

“Perverted?” Akira repeats, straightening out of his easy lounge. The motion elicits another flattening of Goro’s ears, though his face remains impassive. Idly, Akira wonders if Goro even knows his ears are reacting at all. “Name-calling, are we?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I think I’m insulted. You’re accusing me of willfully altering your appearance to suit my—” Akira takes a step closer and Goro’s ears shoot up, angled in his direction, “—sexual tastes?”

“Did I accuse you?” Goro watches Akira prowl toward him with seeming indifference. “I believe I merely inquired—”

“How do we know it wasn’t _you_?” Akira looms into Goro’s space, close enough to see the way his elongated pupils dilate. “If the metaverse is about desire, maybe _you’re_ the one—” holding Goro’s stare, Akira snakes an arm around and presses the heel of his hand against the base of Goro’s spine, where he can feel the slight bulge of a non-human tail fused into Goro’s body, “— who wanted this.”

At the pressure, Goro sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes flicking down. “Ridiculous,” he sneers, granting Akira another glimpse of his fangs. “Why would I—”

“You were so quick to blame me.”

“I wasn’t blaming—”

“But I won’t pretend I’ve never imagined it.” Akira reaches up with his free hand, carding through the ends of Goro’s hair. “Because I definitely have.”

Goro frowns and opens his mouth, but Akira continues, trailing his fingers higher: “But if that was enough to do this, I think Ann would be walking around in her thief outfit all the time.”

Goro falters, apparently considering that, and Akira takes the distraction to draw a light fingertip up the point of one of his ears, visibly interrupting Goro’s thought process as his boyfriend shivers. The ear twitches and Akira pets a little more firmly, marveling at the softness of the fur.

“They really do look perfect on you,” he says, voice low, using his other hand to reel Goro closer to him, and Goro goes obediently, eyes darkening. “Even better than I could have pictured. Plus they make you taller than me.”

Goro lets out a surprised snort. “That’s true. Perhaps I should keep them.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Akira trails his hand down the side of Goro’s face, cupping his cheek and sweeping his thumb under Goro’s slit-pupiled eye. “And I wouldn’t mind these. Or—” shifting his grip, he uses the tip of his thumb to gently lift one corner of Goro’s top lip, revealing the abnormally sharp point of his canine, “—these. They’re very fitting, somehow. Very _you_.”

Eyelids drooping, Goro leans his cheek into Akira’s hand, as though asking for more petting, and Akira almost chuckles, but then a deep, vibrating hum swells in the space between them, and he blinks in surprise.

“Goro, are you purring?”

The note hitches as Goro’s hazy eyes clear rapidly, and he straightens up with horror clear on his face. “Oh my god—”

“That is so—”

“Don’t—don’t, Akira—”

Akira swallows the rest of Goro’s protest in a hard, smiling kiss. Goro opens for him automatically, but before Akira can delve into his boyfriend’s mouth, a bright pain slashes through his bottom lip and a hand wedges between them. At the first push, Akira moves back, still smiling, and meets Goro’s flushed, taciturn expression.

“You really want to fuck while I’m like this?” Goro asks incredulously, swiping at the blood on the side of his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

Akira runs his tongue over the tiny, stinging cut on his lip, tasting metal. “I always want to fuck.”

“Yes, I know, that’s why—” Goro breaks off on a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Goro—” Akira reaches down and takes the handle of Goro’s briefcase from his unresisting fingers, pressing his other hand to the small of Goro’s back. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“This is what I meant when I said perverted.”

“Is that a no?”

When Goro raises his head, his eyes are almost completely pupil, nothing but a whiskey ring around glittering black, and his ears are standing at attention. “No, it wasn’t.”

Up in the loft, Akira discards the briefcase on the sofa and urges Goro out of his shoes and jacket, kicking his own shoes off as he goes.

“You should disinfect this—” Goro says breathlessly even as he licks over the smarting wound on Akira’s lip. His tongue is rough, and the scrape resounds all the way to Akira’s fingertips.

“Later,” Akira insists, guiding Goro across the attic with a possessive grip on his hips.

Goro makes a disgruntled noise but doesn't resist as Akira herds him toward the bed and chases him down onto the mattress before immediately commanding his mouth with another biting kiss.

Goro moans shamelessly, and Akira can hear the halting brush of leather against skin, then warm, bare fingers are sliding into his hair. He jumps slightly at the threatening poke of needle-sharp nails against his scalp and another rush of heat swirls through him.

“I bet the insides of your gloves are shredded,” he smirks into Goro’s mouth and Goro huffs.

“I’m going to have to get _another_ new pair after this.” He scratches his new claws through Akira’s curls, sending a sparkling shiver down Akira’s spine. “Being with you is hazardous to my gloves.”

“Maybe if you didn’t fling them at me—” Akira dips his tongue past Goro’s lips for a hard lick to the roof of his mouth, which has Goro’s breath stuttering, “—but how about we go out and get you some new ones together?”

Goro spreads his legs for Akira to settle more firmly on top of him. “You want to come shopping with me?”

“I don’t think there’s anything I wouldn’t want to do with you,” Akira says breathlessly, pushing at the hem of Goro’s sweater vest, untucking his button-up from his pants. “Billiards, shopping, rock-climbing—say the word, I’m there.”

The hum starts up again in Goro’s chest, a warm little motor igniting as Goro exhales sharply and Akira glances up in time to catch him turning his head away, cheeks pink.

A smile creeps across Akira’s face and he sits up on his knees, slipping his hands inside Goro’s shirt, along the bare skin of his abdomen. The space behind his ribs is vibrating and Akira presses his fingertips against the rumble, his own heart thrumming rapidly in his ears to match. “Does hearing that make you happy, Goro?”

Goro presses his lips together and drags his claws down Akira’s arms just hard enough to make a point.

Akira laughs and moves his hands to Goro’s waistband. “I like your new look a lot.” He strokes his thumb along the bulge tenting the front of Goro’s trousers and Goro jerks against the bed. “You’re so _honest_ like this.” Flicking the button on Goro’s fly, Akira pulls his zipper down and tugs at his pants and underwear. “I want to see what the rest of your body has to say.”

Despite his embarrassment, Goro helps Akira slide his pants down his legs, baring his bottom half, and Akira stares in amazement as his long caramel tail comes into sight. As soon as it’s free, it thrashes across the sheets, coiling around Goro’s ankle before darting away and dropping over the edge of the mattress.

“Oh my god—”

“Do _not_ ,” Goro warns, wrestling his vest off and fumbling with his shirt buttons. With his hair ruffled from the undressing, his ears look even more seamless, sitting perfectly amidst the auburn fluff, and Akira can’t resist arching over his boyfriend to plant a kiss right between them. They flutter against his cheeks. “I can’t control them—they’re just going haywire because I’m—stimulated.”

“You’re all worked up,” Akira murmurs into Goro’s crown, nuzzling against the plush fur of one of his ears, inhaling the sweet floral scent of Goro’s shampoo. “And it’s because of me.”

“Yes, technically—”

With unerring precision, Akira reaches down and wraps his hand around Goro’s length, melting Goro’s words into a low keen. “It’s like you’re in heat,” Akira breathes, holding himself over Goro with his other arm and watching as the implication clicks into place behind Goro’s glittering eyes.

The color on Goro’s cheeks darkens. “Only females go into heat,” he sniffs, clearly trying to brush the idea off despite how his dick twitches in Akira’s grasp.

Akira’s smile sharpens. “Maybe that effect made you a female, then.”

Goro blinks. “What?”

Shrugging, Akira pumps his hand lightly along Goro’s length, sweeping his thumb over the slit to spread the precum already gathering there. “It’s not like there’s ever been a human-cat hybrid before.” He levels Goro with a wicked smirk. “Maybe this is what females of that species look like. I mean—” Releasing Goro’s cock, he holds up his fingers to show the fluid glistening on the tips, “—you’re definitely wet enough.”

Goro’s eyes glaze over and his mouth goes slack. Beside them, his tail quivers.

A thrill screws into the base of Akira’s spine and his muscles tingle in anticipation. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Dropping his hand, he smacks the side of Goro’s leg playfully. “Roll over, kitten.”

While Goro dazedly obeys, struggling out of his undone shirt, Akira strips his own top and tosses all of their clothes off the bed, leaving Goro completely bare and himself in his pants. When Goro comes to rest on his hands and knees, Akira kneels behind him, wasting no time smoothing his hands up the sweeping slope of his back. Another purr greets the action and Akira smiles.

“Does my pretty girl like when I pet her?” he asks, skimming his fingertips back down before pressing his thumbs into the divots at the root of Goro’s spine.

Instantly, Goro tail shoots up, flicking excitedly right in front of Akira’s face, and Goro makes a sound somewhere between a moan and meow.

Closing one hand around the base of Goro’s tail, Akira tugs lightly. “Don’t worry, gorgeous,” he coos, letting his grip slip along the soft length while his other hand circles the spot where the appendage joins to Goro’s tailbone, eliciting a full-body shudder. “I’m going to take care of you.” He slips his fingers lower, grazing the twitching muscle of Goro’s entrance. “Just let me get your pussy all ready for me.”

Akira would laugh at the pun, but the way Goro’s breathing hitches into a high-pitched whimper washes all other thoughts from his mind in a flood of searing arousal.

Mouth dry, he leans over and fumbles for the lube tucked away under the bed while Goro squirms impatiently, involuntary purrs patterning his uneven breathing.

“Calm down, kitten—” Akira laughs, straightening up with the bottle to find that Goro has pulled his pillow down from the head of the bed and buried his face in it. As he runs a hand over the rise of Goro’s ass, his boyfriend’s purring crescendos and Goro burrows into the fabric of Akira’s pillowcase, eyes closed in bliss.

Akira’s heart just about bursts.

“Why are you so adorable,” he curses, flipping the bottle lid open and squeezing a good amount into his palm. “I swear—it’s like you were made to drive me crazy—”

“—smells good—” Goro pants, partially muffled, “—smells like you—oh god, I think I’m losing my mind—”

“It’s the heat, baby girl—” Hand coated with oil, Akira set the bottle aside and hurries to push one finger past the twitching ring of Goro’s entrance, “—it’s even got your cunt loosened up for me.”

Goro moans, one foot popping up as his ass clenches around the intrusion. He is actually looser than usual, but that’s probably because Akira fucked him in the station bathroom that morning. Regardless of the reason, Akira works two more fingers in right away, spreading the lube inside and licking his lips at the sight of Goro’s rosy hole shining with slick and stretched around his knuckles.

“Such a sweet girl,” he praises, voice strangled, plunging his fingers in and out while feeling carefully along Goro’s walls. “All warm and wet for me—are you excited for me to breed you, kitten?”

Despite the way Goro tightens at the suggestion, he angles an incredulous look over his shoulder at Akira, cheeks glowing. “ _Breed_?”

Akira crooks his fingers and watches Goro’s visible eye roll up. “That’s right, princess.” Drawing out slowly, Akira makes sure to scrape against that spot the whole way, until Goro is trembling, hands fisted in the pillow. “What do you think heats are for? Your body is telling me to put a baby in you.”

“Oh—god—”

Hands shaking from arousal, Akira fumbles his pants open and frees his erection. He’s painfully hard and when his cock comes in contact with the cool air of the attic, he hisses, wrapping his fingers around the aching length and pumping gingerly to slick himself with the remaining lube.

Goro rocks backward enticingly and Akira has to catch his tail with his free hand to keep it from smacking him in the face. “Impatient,” he scolds, letting the tip of his dick kiss Goro’s hole, sucking in a breath at how it starts to yield under the slight pressure. “Don’t worry, sweet girl—I know what you need.”

Pulling lightly on Goro’s tail as he lines himself up, he encourages Goro to sway backward and he goes eagerly, whining as Akira’s cock breaches him in one smooth motion.

“There we go—” Akira croons, watching himself sink into Goro. As soon as he bottoms out, he releases Goro’s tail in favor of grabbing both of his hips to keep Goro pinned against his pelvis while they both adjust. “That’s better, hm? With your pussy all full?”

Goro gasps, clawing at the pillow under his head, and Akira can see his nails carving splits in the fabric, stuffing already leaking through. “ _Ah_ —Akira—”

Akira grinds leisurely and Goro nearly yelps, ears going flat. “Go on, kitten—” he urges, drawing out a few inches. The velvety heat of Goro’s ass clings as he moves and Akira’s toes curl. “Tell me how good it feels.”

Goro bites his lip, eyes screwed shut, tail thrashing against Akira’s chest. When Akira drives forward roughly, he squeaks, thighs shaking. “It feels—good—” he stammers.

“What feels good?”

Another harsh thrust has Goro’s spine bowing, but he still manages to cut Akira a squinty look. “My—my pussy— _hn_ —”

“That’s right.” Tightening his grip, Akira pulls back again, watching Goro’s hole clench around his head, like it doesn’t want him to leave. “You’re so desperate today, pretty girl—” he rolls forward, filling Goro to the brim with controlled ease despite the violent need roiling inside him. “Aren’t you going to thank me for taking care of you?”

“Wha—” Goro’s voice fizzles into a pitchy hiccup as Akira slams home, but Akira doesn't give him a chance to gather himself, immediately rocking out and back in. “Oh _fuck_ —”

Spreading his knees for better leverage, Akira sets a merciless pace, jerking Goro’s trembling body back and forth with each motion. “I didn’t hear you,” he pants. ”What are you supposed to say?”

“I—I’m—”

“Hm?”

A strangled hiss pours through Goro’s bared teeth, chesty and feline, and goosebumps ripple along Akira’s skin. “ _Thank you—_ ” Goro spits, “—for filling up my slutty pussy—” A sharp snap of Akira’s hips punches the furious words into a breathy cry.

“That is _not_ what I asked you to say.” Bending forward, Akira slides a gentle hand along the curve of Goro’s spine, carding through the trailing ends of his hair. “I’d never use such harsh words for my sweet girl.” He continues upward, stroking his finger over one of Goro’s tense ears, and Goro exhales, eyes fluttering shut. “All I want to do is make you feel good, kitten. Making you happy makes me happy, you know.”

Goro hums, his purr revving to life again, and unfists his hands from the pillow in order to shove himself up on shaking arms. The motion pushes him back against Akira and they both moan. “Sorry,” Goro pants, “—I mean—thank you for taking care of me—” he angles another look over his shoulder, all molten obsidian eyes and lowered lashes and pink, pouting lips. “Please—fill my pussy with your cum—I want to feel you inside me—”

A spike of heat storms through Akira in a sweltering flash and he feels himself twitch in Goro’s ass. Letting out a wounded groan, he bows to press his lips between Goro’s shoulder blades. “You’re so perfect,” he murmurs, rutting rhythmically to satisfy the mind-numbing arousal for a second. “Everything about you—”

“ _Mm_ —” Goro jolts and his purr intensifies, until Akira can feel the vibrations buzzing in his lips.

He smiles. “You really like hearing how much I love you, don’t you?”

Goro ducks his head, the tips of his human ears red, cat ears laying flat.

“It’s alright, baby girl—” Pressing another kiss to Goro’s back, Akira licks a hot path along the topmost knobs of his spine, earning a ragged little chirp. “Because I love telling you.” Leaning back, Akira resumes his earlier pace, pulling Goro back to meet him using two hands on Goro’s waist. “And I’ll tell you a million times—” he angles Goro’s hips up, thrusting in with intention, “—until you believe it.”

“Wha—What?” Goro gasps, glancing back at him, gaze struggling to clear. “Until I—?”

Akira just grins crookedly and aims for that spot that makes Goro’s thoughts scatter. He knows he hits it by the way Goro’s elbows start to buckle. “I can’t wait to see you all full of our kittens,” he coos, slamming in to the hilt. “You’re going to be such a good mommy—do you think they’ll look like you or me?”

Goro’s only response is a shrill moan as he grinds back in time with Akira’s thrusts, pulsing around Akira’s pumping cock.

“I hope they have your eyes—” Without slowing, Akira snakes one hand under Goro, dancing his fingers over Goro’s neglected erection where it’s bouncing against his stomach with each frantic motion. Goro seizes around him at just the slight touch, letting out a purring snarl. “You have the most beautiful eyes—”

“Well I certainly hope—they don’t have your hair—” Goro bites back, squirming as he tries to press farther onto Akira’s dick while also rutting into the tightening circle of Akira’s hand. “Untamable—bird’s nest—”

“You don’t help by grabbing at it all the time,” Akira laughs, feeling his abdominal muscles contract, pleasure spooling brightly in his gut. “And I’ve—seen your hair in the morning—you can’t talk about _bird’s nests_ —” He heads off whatever smart response Goro is brewing with a firm stroke along his rigid, leaking length, and Goro sucks in a labored breath.

“ _Ah_ —Akira—” Ears swiveling wildly, Goro throws his head back, rocking sinuously along with Akira’s tempo. “I’m—I’m—”

“Gonna come from me playing with your clit?”

“ _Jesus fuck_ —”

“I’ve got you, sweet girl—” Akira buries himself all the way inside, swallowing back his own approaching climax, and works his hand swiftly over Goro’s length, “—I wanna feel your pussy coming around my cock—go on—”

As though on command, Goro locks up underneath him, releasing a helpless mewl, and Akira winces at the merciless, scorching clutch enclosing his cock. A spurt of hot liquid pulses into Akira’s palm as he cups it around Goro’s tip, and Goro trembles violently, claws scrabbling at the sheets.

Working his hips gently, Akira fucks his boyfriend through the peak of his orgasm, and his free hand rubs around the base of Goro’s tail, earning a low series of hitching gasps as the rippling of Goro’s muscles eases.

When Akira feels Goro finally start to relax, he skates his hand up Goro’s back to tangle firm fingers in Goro’s hair, between his twitching ears. “My turn,” he sings.

Goro goes pliantly as Akira yanks on his hair, surrendering his weight off of his failing arms and letting out a moan that dips into a husky purr. Supporting Goro’s lax frame with a firm grip on his hair, Akira starts thrusting again in earnest, allowing the heat inside him to take over and spur him faster, pounding ruthlessly into Goro’s ass.

Purring mindlessly, Goro lets himself be used, body jolting with each harsh slam.

“Gonna fill your pussy with my cum—” Akira pants, pleasure tripping his tongue around the words, and when he pulls, Goro’s head bends back, exposing the long column of his throat. “‘S what you want—right, sweet girl?”

“Yes,” Goro slurs, hanging by Akira’s hand and cock, “—please—fill me up—”

Sheathing himself to the hilt, Akira grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut as the tension in his gut blazes outward, raking over his nerves in a burst of wildfire pleasure. Distantly, he feels Goro clench weakly around him before the flood of heat carries everything away.

Weightless, Akira collapses sideways with a creak of protesting mattress springs, dragging Goro down with him, and he presses his forehead to the nape of Goro’s neck, muscles jumping with aftershocks.

After a suspended, airless beat, Akira gasps in a staggered breath. A feeble grip around his wrist guides his hand away from Goro’s cock, and he registers the motion dully until a wet scrape pierces through his molten haze.

Blinking the stars out of his eyes, Akira forces himself up on one elbow in time to see Goro lick another long, deliberate stripe along his palm, gathering his own cum onto his serrated tongue.

Another bolt of heat spears down Akira’s spine and he groans, spreading his fingers to give Goro better access. Goro purrs, lapping up every drop Akira managed to catch. The sensation is unpleasant, abrasive on his already-tingling skin, but Akira relishes it, taking in Goro’s hooded eyes and fluttering ears.

When the cum is all gone, Akira follows Goro’s tongue into his mouth with his finger, and Goro seals his lips around the digit, sucking lightly, overlapping spines fastening selfishly into Akira’s flesh.

“God dammit—” Akira leans over to nose at Goro’s temple. “You’re so perfect—Goro—”

Popping off Akira’s finger, Goro shifts around, and they both wince as Akira’s cock slides out of him, but the discomfort is forgotten in the deep, lingering kiss Goro yanks him into.

Using his newly groomed hand, Akira pets over Goro’s stomach, smiling against Goro’s mouth as Goro shivers. “Good girl.”

Goro responds with a scowl that Akira can feel. “If you want a girl, go get one.”

Akira chuckles, lifting up to lay a chaste kiss to the furrow between Goro’s brows. “I’m good,” he hums, resting their foreheads together. “You’re everything I could ever want.”

Goro swallows dryly. “Even like this?”

“You’re you.” Pulling back to brace himself over Goro on both elbows, he gazes down at his boyfriend’s face. Goro’s eyes are blown and bottomless, contrasting the carefully flat line of his mouth. “No matter what you look like, you’re perfect.”

Expression unchanging, Goro raises a hand, tapping one fingertip against the nick on Akira bottom lip. The sting flares to life again. “It’s that kind of thinking that gets you hurt,” Goro warns, voice unusually subdued.

Akira holds his glittering stare unflinchingly. “Nothing you do can hurt me.”

Something flashes behind Goro’s eyes, too fast for Akira to decipher, but unease nevertheless bleeds down the back of Akira’s throat. Before Goro can say anything else, Akira dips down and captures his mouth, drawing his tongue deliberately along the points of Goro’s teeth.

For a beat, Goro hesitates, mouth open and unresponsive, then arms wind around Akira’s neck, and a moan echoes from Goro into Akira, dissolving into a throaty purr.

Later that night, with the light of the streetlamps painting the walls a watery shade of pale, after he’s coaxed Goro to sleep with a lengthy hair petting session, Akira sits up, perched on the edge of the mattress, and watches his boyfriend.

The cat traits are still present, Goro’s tail wiggling slightly under the duvet in his sleep, and Akira reaches out to stroke the soft fur of Goro’s ear. It twitches at the ticklish touch, and Akira pauses as Goro nuzzles deeper into the shredded pillow before releasing a long exhale that patters into a contented purr at the end.

Akira smiles ruefully, moving his hand to trace delicately down the ghostly line of Goro’s arm. He really will miss the cat effect when it’s gone. It’s much easier to read Goro when at least one part of him isn’t constantly lying.

Maybe the effect hung around, not because of Akira’s insatiable lust, but rather due to Akira’s desire to know his boyfriend better, to have a window past Goro’s carefully cultivated facade. And what he saw through the glass only made him more determined to keep Goro safe.

A smarter man might have used the honesty of Goro’s body to confront him about his plot, but Akira’s never been very smart where his murderous boyfriend is concerned.

The cut on his lip gives a cautionary throb.

Regardless of the circumstances, Goro will come clean eventually. And Akira will be there. No claws or fangs or bullets can drive him away.

And for tonight, Goro is asleep in his bed, purring and safe, with no lies to tell.

Smile softening, Akira climbs over his boyfriend and slides under the blanket behind him, fitting their legs together and draping one arm over Goro’s waist. Goro’s tail brushes lazily against his ankle and the purr rattling out of Goro’s chest settles deep in Akira’s bones.

Tucking his face against Goro’s nape, Akira lets the comforting note sing him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you think i missed a tag! i missed a pretty major one recently and accidentally startled someone :( i really don't want that to happen.
> 
> come see me on [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast)!


End file.
